nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
ECHO
ECHO, also known as E.Cho, ECHo, and the Empire's Chosen, is an elite military branch within the Estellion Imperial Navy, who report directly to the Estellion Council. The midworld equivalent of a F.A.I.T.H. member, but were generally less powerful. ECHO members hold an ECHO Rank and a standard military rank at the same time. They generally have remarkable war records and/or character traits and are promoted directly by the Estellion Council. ECHO members operate outside of the normal military command structure and can plan operations and give orders as they see fit (depending on their rank). Gear ECHO members are generally proficient in close quarters combat and are given folding Gunblades as standard weaponry. Soldier 1st Class and higher ranking members have access to specialized masks and suits. Gestalts generally have access to the most recent, often experimental technology. ECHO Ranks *ECHO Soldier 3rd Class *ECHO Soldier 2nd Class *ECHO Soldier 1st Class *ECHO Captain - Leads Estellion Royal Vanguard troops. *ECHO GESTALT / ECHO Gestalt - Part of the Gestalt Project, individual operatives, may work in teams of 3 with other operatives or with 10 upper vanguard units. *ECHO Commander Known Members Echo Commanders *High General/High Admiral Verac - "Iron Spearhead" - KIA, Battle of Tesla. *High General/High Admiral Esker - "Mr.Sunnyside", MIA, founder of ECHO Gray Fox and Overall Commander of E.S.O.F. during Pillar-Estellion War. *High General/High Admiral Blewin *High General/High Admiral Kimble *Senior General/Senior Admiral Westlo - Died on Battle of Luna Two. *Senior General/Senior Admiral Lissa - Supported S.E.H.P.. Alive, in Estellion Royal Navy *General/Admiral Katerin - Alive, in Estellion Royal Navy *General/Admiral Felix - Alive, in Black Arrow *General/Admiral Yui-na - Head of the Blaze Raven Fleet. *Lieutenant General/Vice Admiral Carares - MIA, Glassing of Shambhala. *Lieutenant General/Vice Admiral Congxin - KIA Battle of Antebellum *Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Noey - Alive, in Estellion Royal Navy *Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Igor Brodecki - KIA, Head of Project Moon;Driver *Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Shirley - Alive, formed the Estellion Fighter Wing. *Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Marguerite Dragan - Alive, defected. *Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Amata Donnair ECHO Captains *Colonel Delort - Leader of S.E.H.P., MIA Blue Lagoona. *Colonel Polski - *Colonel Hyrum - KIA, Battle of Arcadia City *Colonel Tortuga - MIA after the Silicon Massacre. He's assumed to be somewhere in the Northern Ring. Rumor has it that he now works for the Emperor of the Dragon's Peak. *Colonel Dirfirge - Alive, in Black Arrow *Colonel Malkuth - Alive, in Black Arrow *Colonel Lily - Alive, in Black Arrow. *Colonel [[]] - Alive, Pilot of the XT-EMA 55 Cosmic Eagle *Lt. Colonel Catinea - MIA, Battle of Luna Two. *Lt. Colonel Naoki - Former subordinate to Carares. *Lt. Colonel Neithardt - Alive, subordinate to Dirfirge. *Lt. Colonel Katarlin Floralia - Alive?, Former head of "Air Bursters", currently known as Lertih. *Lt. Colonel Mitsu - Alive, Captain of ECHO Supply Command Division 1. *Lt. Colonel Lexus Rivels - Alive, Pilot of the XT-EMA-13 Brodercia. ECHO Gestalts *Major Mithril - MIA *Major Ezra - Alive, in Imperial Blades. *Major Halbred - Alive and working for the Nadir as a member of Blackguard of the Nadir. She participated in the Silicon Massacre. An accomplished Hunter of Winds. *Captain Vnam - KIA, Battle of Arcadia City (EOTA) *Captain Piate - Considered MIA, but is a known defector to the Pillar Alliance. *Captain Leas - Transferred into S.E.H.P., killed by Dist. ECHO Soldiers 1st Class *Rear Admiral Celestia - Alive, in Imperial Blades. *Major Faust - Alive, in Estellion Royal Navy. *Major Syuta - MIA, Battle of Werten. *Specialist Misaki - the Shooting Star MIA, Battle of Luna Three *Specialist Wedge - MIA, Battle of Tesla *Specialist Kakeru - Former S.E.H.P., Killed on Ashla by Gear. ECHO Soldiers 2nd Class *Specialist Dallse - KIA, Battle of Delta Reach *Specialist Termon - KIA, Battle of Luna Two *Specialist Avart - KIA, Battle of Luna *Specialist Kharah - MIA, Assumed killed by Arisa on Ashla. *Specialist Ecue - Killed by Serin. *Specialist Aadi - Killed by Serin. *Specialist Alanii - Killed by Serin *Specialist Xeraika - MIA, Battle of Loam ECHO Soldiers 3rd Class *Specialist Veshika - MIA, Battle of Nimbus. *Specialist Bluuki - KIA, Battle of Tesla *Specialist Rieph - KIA, Battle of Luna Three *Specialist Gilora - KIA, Battle of Tesla *Specialist Deilthis - KIA, Battle of Tesla *Specialist Goosez - KIA, Battle of Emporium Third (EOTA) *Specialist Oloma - Killed by Serin *Specialist Actiq - Killed by Serin *Specialist Relymih - Alive, joined Black Arrow *Specialist Navur - Killed by Ouroboros *Specialist Daymar - Killed by Ouroboros *Specialist Himerci - Killed by Serin *Specialist Reiki - Member of S.E.H.P., KIA Blue Lagoona by Shadow V. *Specialist Sebi - Name ref. Dear Diary Manhwa - MIA Battle of Nimbus *Specialist Urei - *Specialist Silvance *Specialist Kite Colart - Alive, Deserted. Divisions & Formations Home Forces *First ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Big Red Division) *Second ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Ironhead Division) **Commander - General/Admiral Verac *Third ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Headhunter Division) **Commander - General/Admiral Esker *Fourth ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Pathfinder Division) **Commander - General/Admiral Blewin *Fifth ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Lightning Division) *Sixth ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Snow Division) **Commander - Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Lissa *Seventh ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Blaze Raven Division) **Commander - General/Admiral Yui-na *Eighth ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Black Tigers Division) *Ninth ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Silverhawk Division) **Commander - Brigadier General/Rear Admiral Westlo *Tenth ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Day Robins Division) **Commander - General/Admiral Mikael Hanks -> Regina Singleton -> Jeson Disko *Eleventh ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Night Owls Division) **Commander - General/Admiral Maren Dalton -> Regina Singleton -> Heather P. Brown (Bretat Jones) -> Dee Lynette Layman / Bretat Jones *Twelth ECHO Arms Division - (ECHO Night Fangs Division) **Commander - General/Admiral Bretat Jones -> Rob Young Jr. Expeditionary Forces *First ECHO Expeditionary Force *Second ECHO Expeditionary Force *Third ECHO Expeditionary Force *Fourth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Fifth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Sixth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Seventh ECHO Expeditionary Force *Eighth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Ninth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Tenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Eleventh ECHO Expeditionary Force *Twelfth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Thirteenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Fourteenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Fifteenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Sixteenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Seventeenth ECHO Expeditionary Force *Eighteenth ECHO Expeditionary Force Sky Fortress Garrisons *ECHO Nimbus Garrison ECHO Special Operations Force Other Related Organizations *ECHO Research and Development Division - A sub-organization of the [[]]. *ECHO Supply Command - A sub-organization of the [[]]. *Estellion Intelligence Network - Primary intelligence network. **ECHO Intelligence - ECHO-I - EI:21 - ECHO Intelligence Division. *Estellion Imperial Navy *Imperial Shadows Equipment *Seafh Class Gunblade - Standard issue weapon for Estellion Military. **Seafh Spectre - Variant, preferred by ECHO Gestalt soldiers. **Seafh Starwind - Variant. **Seafh Depthcharger - Variant. *KNIGHT Jacket - A type of Barrier Jacket designed by Sir Chaddwick See Also *ECHO Joint Chiefs of Staff - Make most decisions for the military as a whole, consists of mainly nobility with some senior commanders in advisory role. Notes *currently filler Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Estellion Sky Empire Military Organization